kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & Double feat. Skull: Movie War Core is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 18, 2010, theatrical releases of the Kamen Rider Double film, the Kamen Rider OOO film, and a second film that exists as a crossover between the two series. Story Like Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Movie War Core is split into three parts. The Kamen Rider W portion of the film, written by Riku Sanjo, is titled . The story, taking place after the series epilogue, features Akiko Narumi preparing for her wedding before considering canceling it when the Futo Kamen Riders are distracted by the who has somehow acquired the Memory Memory. The Pteranodon Yummy uses these powers to reveal to Akiko how her father and Shotaro's mentor, Sokichi Narumi, became Kamen Rider Skull with Shroud's aid. along with his fight against the and Eren Komori who transforms into the . Both Dopants are an homage to the first two inhumanoids ( and ) from the original ''Kamen Rider television series.Figure-Oh, No. 153 The Kamen Rider OOO portion of the film, written by Toshiki Inoue, is titled . The Kougami Foundation has discovered the mummified remains of Oda Nobunaga and have created a Cell Medal-based homonculus of the man with his memories. Dubbed , he runs from the Kougami Foundation and into Eiji Hino's care. However, Nobunaga attempts to resume his conquest of Japan while targeting the descendants of those responsible for his down fall. But when forced into becoming a mindless Greeed, Eiji must stop Nobunaga before it is too late. In the final portion of the film entitled , is convergence of the two films that brings the casts and characters of ''Double and OOO to fight the evil energy-based giant Kamen Rider Core. ''Skull: Message for Double'' Confronting a mysterious enemy, the male Pteranodon Yummy, Kamen Rider Double receives aid from Ryu Terui, who is forced to fight as himself due to his bride-to-be Akiko Narumi taking his Accel Memory and Accel Driver. No soon did the Pteranodon Yummy fly off then Akiko arrives and is infuriated that the Kamen Riders were too occupied to go attend her wedding to the point of breaking into tears and threatening to call her wedding to Ryu off. However, Akiko is more upset that her father is not able to attend the wedding and demands to know why he even became a Kamen Rider in the first place. This attracts the Pteranodon Yummy as uses the Memory Memory on her to get her the answer to her question. Akiko finds herself in the past, witnessing her father Sokichi Narumi during a case regarding an opera singer named Melissa and a stalker called the "Spider-man." Heading to city hall for Melissa's performance, with a young Shotaro Hidari among the audience, Sokichi meets Melissa's seedy manager Kozo Yaguchi before Melissa's stalker, the Spider Dopant, appears and attacks the police. Sokichi fights the criminal before a Gaia Memory dealer named Eren Komori appears and the two take their leave. Though his partner Seiichiro "Matsu" Matsui suggests to leave it to the cops, Sokichi returns to the detective agency to meet his benefactor Shroud, who reveals that the Museum has begun their master plan and tries to give him the Skull Memory which he turns down. He later meets with Matsu at the library after Yaguchi's previous female clients are among the missing persons. Finding help in an informant named Stone, Sokichi breaks into the Yaguchi Talent Agency where he finds the missing girls being used as test subjects in Gaia Memory research. Forced to watch Stone get killed by Eren Komori when she becomes the Bat Dopant, Sokichi is unable to escape from her and the Spider Dopant. But Shroud arrives and tosses him the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory, allowing him to become the incomplete Kamen Rider Skull Crystal as he proceeds to defeat several Masquerade Dopants before getting himself into a pinch. Receiving a call from his young daughter Akiko, Sokichi promises her that he will attend her wedding when she grows up. This gives him the drive to fight as he pursues the Dopants. He only finds Yaguchi, who was only supplying the Museum with test subjects before he is killed by a Spider Bomb concealed in his wife. The next day, Sokichi confronts Matsu, knowing that he is the Spider Dopant after recognizing his handwriting at the scene of the crime. Found out, Matsu tries to fend himself from Sokichi before Melissa reveals that Matsu took the Gaia Memory to protect her from Yaguchi before it warped his mind. Furthermore, Matsu has placed a bomb in Melissa so she can love no one else. But the fact she does not love him drives Matsu further into insanity as he assumes his Dopant form and blankets Sokichi and all of Futo with Spider Bombs. Having no choice, Sokichi attempts to chase his ex-partner down. However, the Bat Dopant gets in his way as Sokichi becomes the complete Kamen Rider Skull. He chases after the Spider Dopant while using the SkullGarry to deal with the Bat Dopant before taking her down her with the Skull Punisher. Though she begs Kamen Rider Skull for mercy, he leaves her to die in the vehicle's resulting explosion. Catching up to his ex-partner, Kamen Rider Skull explains that Matsu is now paying for his crime and the Dopant must now follow. Using a Rider Kick, the Spider Memory breaks with Matsu dying in the Memory's side effects. Leaving a heart-broken Melissa without a word, Sokichi takes his leave. In the present day, Akiko is horrified at the tragedy she saw as the Pteranodon Yummy now has the ideal memory of a intense battle needed to achieve his goal. ''OOO: Nobunaga's Desire'' At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami talks of the most avaricious man in Japan, Oda Nobunaga, whose final resting place was found. With Doctor Maki overseeing the process, Kougami commissions the creation of a Cell Medal homunculus based on Nobunaga himself. After a part-time acting gig at a wedding, Eiji Hino gives away the money he and Hina Izumi earned, much to her dismay. While going on a paper route, Eiji confronts a Greeed-like monster in samurai armor attacking a man who has murdered another man. Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the monster before he runs off and Eiji finds a barely conscious young man in the chase. Taking him to Cous Cossier, the man introduces himself as Nobunaga and reveals that he has no memory of who he is. Taking him under his wing, Eiji is amazed at Nobunaga's skill as he gets a job in the Marshall Software company. Later that night, Ankh confronts the strange Greeed as he kills another "killer". The next day, Nobunaga meets Yoshino Akechi, a ballerina, as he gets full control of the company. Eventually, he goes after the Kougami Foundation as Kougami gives his project a present: the Birth Driver. After firing Eiji, the male Pteranodon Yummy arrives for more memories for his Memory Memory, with Nobunaga becoming Kamen Rider Birth to fight him while gaining the people's support. However, as he and Hina watch Yoshino perform, Eiji is shocked to find Nobunaga to be the monster he confronted when he sprains the girl's foot. Heartbroken, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight him while Yoshino is confronted by a Greeed named Giru who uses her to create a female Pteranodon Yummy that meddles in the fight before it is destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo. However, Nobunaga begins to suffer a total Cell Medal breakdown to the point of losing his memories. He demands how Eiji can enjoy life without desire, only to find the answer he receives both foolish yet sensible. Nobunaga finds Yoshino at the hospital, using the last of his power to heal her leg. However, Doctor Maki arrives and adds three black Core Medals (Sasori, Ebi, and Kani) into Nobunaga which causes him to assume his complete Greeed-like form as he pleads Eiji to kill him. Having no choice, Kamen Rider OOO battles the Greeed and assumes Sagohzo Combo to end his friend's misery. Nobunaga thanks Eiji for opening his eyes to what truly matters in life as he asks Eiji to give Yoshino his regards before he breaks down into Cell Medals. The three black Core Medals fly off with Eiji in pursuit. ''Movie War Core'' Having obtained the most intense Kamen Rider battles in the Memory Memory, the male Pteranodon Yummy is caught off guard when the black Core Medals appear and combine with the Gaia Memory into the giant Kamen Rider Core, much to Akiko's horror as Eiji saves her. As Eiji assures Akiko that her father had his reasons for being a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Core begins to destroy the area as Kamen Riders OOO and Double team up to fight the enemy. However, Kamen Rider Core proves too powerful and the two go underground to destroy the Gaia Memory's source even the odds. Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo manage to outrun Kamen Rider Core and discover a giant crystal in the Earth's core, which is revealed to be the holder of all of the planet's memories and the source of Kamen Rider Core's power. Back on the surface, Ryu persuades Akiko to allow him to become Kamen Rider Accel to protect her from the Pteranodon Yummy before Shintaro Goto arrives as Kamen Rider Birth and backs up Accel in destroying the Yummy. Back underground, after Ankh shows up, which disturbs Shotaro, the Kamen Riders manage to destroy the crystal which only angers Kamen Rider Core. The two Kamen Riders call him a mockery of what a Kamen Rider truly is. Ankh gives Kamen Rider OOO the Medals required to transform into Tajadol Combo, and the resulting wind from the transformation allows Kamen Rider Double to transform into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. The two Kamen Riders execute a combination Prominence Drop and Golden Xtreme Double Rider Kick that destroys Kamen Rider Core and shatters his core components. With a renewed sense of faith in the Kamen Riders, Akiko and the others hurry to her wedding while Eiji finds himself in Rio de Janeiro where Chiyoko Shiraishi just happens to be on vacation. At the wedding, Akiko discovers that Melissa is attending, and learns that Sokichi asked her to take his place at the wedding as he feared that he would someday lose the one person he loves the most: his own daughter. Movie-exclusive Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Core Theme Song HEARTBREAKER byDaiKichi Cast References *Movie War Core detail External Links Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider OOO